Tú Estabas ahí y no me dejaste ir
by Andrecullen18
Summary: Cansada de los problemas un día decide huir, solo pensaba en suicidarse cuando lo vio venir. Todos humanos.


**Tú Estabas ahí y no me dejaste ir**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Cansada de los problemas un día decide huir, solo pensaba en suicidarse cuando lo vio venir.**

Bella vivía en una pequeña ciudad, estudiaba, trabajaba y aparte tenía que hacerse cargo del hogar. Su madre trabajaba y su hermana la odiaba, Bella no entendía el porqué, ella siempre trataba de ser buena con ella, comprenderla, ayudarla pero ella no quería absolutamente nada de Bella, todo el tiempo la maltrataba, la ofendía, la lastimaba y ella nunca se defendía. No quería que su madre se entristeciera por verla pelear, simplemente hacia como que no le importaba, pero en el fondo sufría. Bella se sentía agobiada por los problemas y sentía que no lograba encontrar una luz al final de camino que le diera esperanzas de que todo cambiaria y sería mejor.

Era un viernes caluroso a las 5 de la tarde cuando decidió que ya no importaba nada, no quería seguir sufriendo, no quería dormir, sentir, comer, nada. Pensó que acabar con su vida era lo mejor para ella. Se levanto de la cama, agarro su cartera de viaje y metió una muda de ropa por si por alguna razón llegaba a cambiar de opinión, pensó en dejar una carta, pero decidió que era mejor dejar todo como estaba simplemente saldría y vería cual era la mejor opción para acabar con su vida. Busco la ropa más bonita que tenia, ya que iba a morir que más daba que la usara, pensó que sería lindo que su cadáver estuviera bien vestido, saco del armario un pantalón de cuero negro con una blusa color azul que acentuaba perfectamente con la chaqueta de cuero negra, se coloco unas botas y se maquillo de negro muy rockera se veía genial, pensó que era una lástima que se desperdiciara su vida, pero no le importaba ya había tomado una decisión se suicidaría esta noche.

Agarro las llaves, el dinero y salió, afuera comenzaba a hacer fresco. Camino hasta la estación del metro abarrotada de gente mientras que se preguntaba si lanzarse a él sería conveniente, lo mejor era que no, no quería que su muerte disgustara a toda la gente que se dirigía a sus hogares, por lo que compro un boleto de ida, llegaría a la última estación. Se monto en el ultimo vagón, coloco los audífonos en sus oídos y les subió todo el volumen, no quería escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pasaron 15 minutos cuando el metro llego a su destino final. Bella se bajo y camino por una calle desierta que tenía un puente camino hacia el mar, se detuvo a disfrutar por última vez el viento salado que soplaba sobre su cara; continuo caminando cuando se le vino a la cabeza la forma en que iba a morir.

Iba a lanzarse al mar, moriría como pensaba hacerlo Rose la protagonista del Titanic solo que no estaba en un barco, se lanzaría del puente, pensó en lo maravilloso que sería sentirse salvada por un caballero como Jack, desecho esa idea inmediatamente, nunca seria salvada por nadie, además nunca ningún chico mostro interés en ella y si lo hizo ella nunca lo noto.

Se quito las botas, las dejo a un lado junto con la cartera, quizás alguien las encontrara y las utilizara, se quito la chaqueta coloco un pie sobre la baranda, luego el otro hasta quedar del lado que daba al mar.

EL estaba en casa aburrido de esperar, sabía que estando sentado el amor nunca llegaría, tenía todo en su vida, dinero, estudios, hogar, familia, no era necesario el trabajo su vida era lo que algunos llamaría "perfecta" pero aun así sentía que le faltaba algo. A pesar de ser el chico más codiciado de toda la residencia, Edward Cullen no conseguía una novia, estaba esperando a su alma gemela o alguien que mereciera la pena, todas las chicas que andaban atrás de él solo parecían interesadas en cosas superficiales, quería algo más profundo. Salió de su casa y fue a caminar por el puente que daba hacia al mar cuando la vio, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, tenía el cabello de un chocolate hermoso que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, vestía un pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero negro que estilizaba muy bien su esbelta figura, caminaba sola observando el mar, se quedo observándola hasta que se detuvo, vio que se quito la chaqueta, los zapatos, dejando todo en el piso para montarse en la baranda. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, se pregunto divertido. Pensó que caminaría descalza por lo que quedaba de camino hasta que vio que lo que en realidad pretendía era lanzarse al agua.

Quiso gritarle que no lo hiciera pero temió asustarla, corrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo para salvarla, la sujeto por los brazos y le susurro al oído "no lo hagas"; ella al sentirlo se asusto y casi pierde el equilibrio: ¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto

-Alguien que no quiere que te lances, podrías morir ¿sabes?- le contestó

-Eso es justamente lo que pretendo- susurró

- ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!- le suplicó

- Quiero ver cómo me vas a… - pero no termino la frase porque Edward la jalo con fuerza y ambos cayeron sobre el asfalto, Bella molesta comenzó a gritarle:

-¿PORQUE HICISTES ESO?, NECESITO MORIR, NADIE TE PIDIO QUE ME SALVARAS - intento montarse otra vez sobre la baranda pero él la sujeto fuertemente por la cintura:

- No me interesa que quieras morir… no te dejare hacerlo…nada puede estar tan mal como para acabar con tu vida…. Todo tiene solución… confía en mi…

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¡No te conozco!, por favor, déjame hacerlo, quiero morir ya no puedo seguir viviendo- un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- ¡el mundo es muy cruel! En otra vida estaré mejor- dijo entre sollozos- Por favor…

Edward la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazo fuertemente recorfontandola, ella no lo pensó dos veces y dejo que esos brazos la sostuvieran y le dieran un poco de esperanza de vida. Se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato hasta que los sollozos disminuyeron… Edward la miro a los ojos perdiéndose en ese profundo color chocolate inundados de tristeza y soledad:

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Bella asintió

- Ven, te llevare a tomar algo.

Recogió la chaqueta, la cartera y las botas. Estuvieron caminando en silencio hasta que Edward habló:

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen

- Bella Swan- sonrió tímidamente- Gracias por ya sabes…

- No hay de que – respondió el regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

El resto del camino continuaron sin hablar, llegaron a un pequeño café, entraron y pidieron una mesa lo más alejada del murmullo de la sociedad. Edward ordeno un café para él y un té de manzanilla para Bella. Tomaron sus bebidas en silencio, Bella seguía sin poder empezar una conversación, así que Edward lo hizo por ella:

-¿Estas mejor?

- Si, Gracias.

- ¿Quieres llamar a alguien?

- No, Gracias estoy bien.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Si

- ¿Por qué ibas a saltar?, entiendo si no quieres decírmelo, son cosas tuyas y yo solo soy un desconocido.

Bella lo dudo, pero que mas daba, ese hermoso chico acababa de salvarle la vida:

-Yo, mi vida es un desastre, siento que no puedo más, mi familia solo piensa en que todo lo que yo haga solo sea para su beneficio sin importar como yo me sienta, soy como una cenicienta sin príncipe ni castillo - nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Edward las limpio con sus dedos acariciando sus mejillas:

- mmm, ya veo princesa pero eso no es motivo para querer acabar con tu vida, es verdad tu familia es desconsiderada por pensar solo en su beneficio, deberían pensar también en ti, pero nada es perfecto. No llores ¿Sabías que eres muy bonita?- Bella se sonrojo, nunca le habían dicho eso antes.

- Gracias, cuéntame ¿Por qué me salvaste? Tú no me conoces no tenias porque hacerlo.

- Pasabas por ahí con tanta gracia y serenidad que me sentí atraído hacia tu paz, tu caminar pasivo y suave me embelesaron, jamás pensé que lo que en realidad estabas pensado era en acabar con tu vida, yo solo te observaba pensando en que seria maravilloso poder conocerte, nunca te había visto por aquí y sentí mucha curiosidad, me asuste mucho cuando vi que ibas a saltar y por eso te salve. ¿Estás molesta por eso?

- En un principio Si, pero ya no. Por alguna extraña razón me alegro que me hayas salvado- le contesto ella algo más relajada.

- ¿Quieres hablar?, me encantaría conocerte, claro si quieres y tienes tiempo.

Bella se volvió a sonrojar, nadie había tenido ese interés en ella:

Si, está bien no hay ningún problema. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ya sabes… ¿Qué quieres saber?- Edward sonrió.

¿Segura que tienes tiempo?

Si, no dije a donde iría quizás piensen que estoy trabajando, en fin da igual. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Bueno, lo básico ¿De dónde eres?, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Vivo al norte de la ciudad, tengo 18 años y pues me gusta leer, escuchar música, una que otra vez he escrito unas cositas. ¿y qué me dices de ti?

Pues, yo vivo por aquí cerca, tengo 19 años y me gusta hacer lo mismo que a ti.

Qué bueno, ¿Qué hacías por aquí cuando paso lo que paso?

Estaba aburrido en casa por eso Salí. Y dime ¿Tienes novio?- Bella volvió a sonrojarse.

Nop, nunca he tenido uno.

Wow ¿en serio?, tienes que estar bromeando.

No, para nada. ¿y qué me dices de ti? Con lo guapo que eres debes de tener no una sino tres o 4 – Bella sintió como se sonrojaba al decirle "guapo" al hermoso chico de ojos verdes que tenía en frente.

Jaja que ocurrencias. No tengo ni dos ni ninguna estoy esperando que llegue la indicada.

Bueno eso sí que es raro.

Siguieron conversando por un buen rato tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de que pronto iban a cerrar. Edward pago la cuenta, salieron del café y el pregunto:

¿iras a tu casa?

La verdad aun no estoy lista. ¿ya tú tienes que regresar?- contesto Bella con miedo en la voz, la verdad era que no quería separarse aun de Edward le estaba gustando mucho estar cerca de él, se sentía segura y que de algún modo todo va estar bien.

No, puedo hacer lo que quiera – contesto él con una amplia sonrisa que hacia refulgir sus hermosos dientes blancos - ¿quieres venir a pasear conmigo? Te mostrare que no todo está perdido.- Bella asintió, Edward le ofreció su mano y se fueron caminando juntos a la orilla de la playa.

Caminaron observando como la luna se reflejaba en el mar, escuchando el sonido de las olas, respirando la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, parecían una pareja de recién casados celebrando que la vida los había unido, a pesar de que ese no era el caso. Ella sonreía, se daba cuenta que por estar siempre complaciendo a los demás se perdía de cosas maravillosas, como la tranquilidad, los paisajes, el clima, las flores y todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, Bella respiro hondo y dejo que el aire salado la inundara y llenara de una felicidad que parecía haber olvidado, entonces pensó que a pesar de todo lo malo que le podía pasar y todas las personas macabras con las que se podía encontrar aun existían personas que aun valían la pena como Edward.

¿En qué piensas? - pregunto Edward muy curioso, Bella le regalo una sonrisa la cual parecía hacer descansar su corazón y llenarlo de júbilo, una sonrisa que había desaparecido de su rostro por tanto tiempo y que ahora parecía nacer nuevamente.

En que tenias razón, no puedo echarme a morir por los problemas, me estoy perdiendo de todo esto y te juro que ya no quiero, Gracias por enseñarme que la vida tiene sentido. Ahora ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Crees que es mucho pedir que me lleves a mi casa?

Nop, no hay ningún problema. ¿Vives lejos o cerca de aquí?

Al otro lado de la estación del metro.

Bien, entonces iremos por mi auto.

Caminaron a casa de Edward a paso lento conversando de cosas lindas, de sus amigos, de gustos, preferencias y otras cosas, descubrieron que tenían mucho en común. Llegaron y Edward la invito a pasar pero Bella le dijo que ya habría tiempo para quedarse a conocer su casa, ahora debía hacer algo muy importante y debía hacerlo pronto, antes de que el coraje que había reunido en este par de asombrosas horas desapareciera. El carro era un sencillo volvo plateado, se montaron y arrancaron. Después de 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de ella, bajaron del auto y antes de entrar a la casa Bella le dijo a Edward que era especial y maravilloso, le pidió que por favor la acompañara a hablar con su mama necesitaba un apoyo y el podía dárselo solo con el simple hecho de estar ahí, el acepto.

Entraron a la casa todo estaba exactamente igual de cómo lo había dejado Bella:

¿Mama? ¿Estás en casa? – pregunto entrando Bella a la casa pensado que nadie se había dado cuenta si quiera que había desaparecido por horas.

¡Oh Bella, por todos los cielos!, Gracias al cielo que estas bien, ya me estaba preocupando. ¡No vuelvas a salir sin avisarme! - le dijo su madre apenas la vio, ese fue un gesto que alentó aun mas su decisión, su corazón salto al darse cuenta que su madre se había preocupado por ella.

Lo siento mamá necesitaba salir para aclarar mis ideas. ¿Te importa que hablemos?

No hija esta bien.

Bueno te presento a mi amigo Edward.

Mucho gusto.

Igualmente.

Después de las presentaciones, Bella le pidió a su madre que se sentara y comenzó a hablarle de cómo se sentía, de las cosas que le gustaría que cambiaran, ella cumpliría con sus deberes siempre y cuando también sus derechos sean respetados. Edward estuvo en todo momento apoyándola y lo mejor fue que Bella no derramo ni una lagrima. Su madre la entendió perfectamente, le prometió que le pondría más libertad, y que ya no era necesario que se ocupara del hogar. Se abrazaron y Bella solicito permiso para salir por esta noche y volver en la mañana, su madre no tuvo problema alguno y ella se fue con Edward. Volvieron a subir en el carro, le pidió que por favor la llevara a donde él quisiera quería celebrar que estaba viva, pero más que todo quería seguir pasando tiempo con Edward. El la condujo a las afueras de la ciudad donde había un mirador en el cual se podía hacer camping y observar la naturaleza.

Hablaron por un montón de horas, sin darse cuenta de que pronto iba amanecer, Edward tomo de las manos a Bella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

Me alegra haberte encontrado, vales demasiado como para que te hubieras matado, ya no tendrás miedo te lo prometo, siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Quizás sea muy pronto decir te amo pero la verdad es que me has hechizado, siento que si te me vas o desapareces moriré.

Bella se quedo sin palabras Edward era el príncipe azul que siempre había soñado, ahora era una cenicienta con príncipe y castillo, más bien un principe y un volvo, lo entendía perfectamente porque ella se sentía igual, lentamente se acercaron, Bella coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y el alrededor de la cintura de ella, sus labios se encontraron en un beso tierno que luego fue volviéndose algo más apasionado. Se separaron a regañadientes para poder respirar:

Edward Gracias, Gracias, si no fuera por ti no se qué seria ahora de mi vida. ¿Me prometes que te volveré a ver?

Claro que si hermosa, todo el tiempo que tú quieras además dudo poder estar sin ti, si alguien te puso en mi camino pienso que por algo ha de ser, y no pienso dejar que te pase nada. Te quiero princesa.

Bella volvió a besarlo.

Y así juntos enfrentarían las cosas buenas y malas que la vida les depararía.

* * *

**Esto salio hace mucho tiempo de mi cabeza pero no lograba terminarlo.**

**Espero que les guste, se lo dedico con Mucho Cariño a mi mami hermosa Gina que aunque no sea mi mama de verdad siempre esta cuando necesito una palabra de aliento y ademas de eso nunca ha dejado de creer en mi.**

**Gracias Mami**


End file.
